Precast concrete structural members are becoming increasingly known and used to create buildings or other structures. These precast structural members include blocks, foundation elements and partial wall units and incorporate a wide range of precast block designs that vary from the simple to the very complex. The most elementary precast block designs are those used in basic, concrete masonry, such as the well-known “cinder block”. While concrete masonry units (CMUs) may be designed for a variety of applications, they can result in structures that are structurally inferior to those created with larger, reinforced concrete units. As a result, larger precast blocks are being used, but generally the larger the precast block, the more difficult the fabrication process.
One example of larger-scale precast units is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,903, by one of the present inventors, which discloses a modular precast wall system with mortar joints. The precast wall units discussed in this patent are of much larger size and complexity than the simple CMUs previously used. As one might expect, the sheer size and weight of larger-scale precast units present unique problems in their manufacture. If a system for their production is to be efficient, there must be a system for casting the blocks, removing the cast blocks from the casting molds and conveying them for shipment which does not require gigantic casting and transportation equipment, and which is not heavily labor intensive.
Thus there is a need for an apparatus and method of manufacture for larger-scale precast concrete blocks which, is substantially automated, easy to use and clean, integrates casting and transportation functions, and is of moderate scale.